


«Романотическая» встреча

by Vakshja



Series: Кофейные истории [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, alternative universe, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто сказал, что первое свидание – это прекрасно? Стайлз Стилински бы с удовольствием засунул ему эти слова в одно известное место, потому что «На грани нервного срыва», «Что же еще сказать?!» и «Почему он молчит?» явно не вписываются в концепцию «прекрасности» первого свидания. Не правда ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Романотическая» встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для **Alina.N_Edelweisss** в день ее рождения!  <3
> 
> Романо (romano) - эспрессо с лимоном. В переводе с итальянского означает «римский». Эспрессо романо рекомендуется украсить долькой лимона или полоской лимонной цедры.

В черной кружке с символикой Бэтмена, стоящей по левую сторону от компьютера, томился давно остывший кофе. В офисе было жарко, и даже приоткрытое окно не помогало – прохлада залетала в помещение и тут же растворялась под теплыми потоками кондиционера. Стайлз облизнул губы: они пересохли то ли от духоты, то ли оттого, что он волновался. Сегодня ему предстояло первое в его жизни свидание, и поначалу он на школьных занятиях не мог найти себе места, а потом и на работе, размышляя, как все должно пройти, и гадая, как все пройдет непосредственно у него. 

Стайлз часто поглядывал на миниатюрный циферблат часов на мониторе компьютера, но, когда понял, что прошло всего пятнадцать минут вместо трех часов по его ощущениям, бросил это занятие. К тому же, его увлек запрос одного из клиентов: интеграция определенного мерчанта подходила к концу, но у него постоянно возникали какие-то проблемы с работой в тестовом окружении. Стайлз переписывался с клиентом и помогал ему решить ситуацию – он был сотрудником технической поддержки платежной системы, через которую интегрировался клиент, и это входило в его обязанности. Работа Стайлзу нравилась: он каждый раз узнавал что-то новое, обновлял и пополнял свои знания. К сожалению, он не мог появляться в офисе каждый день – работал на полставки, так как еще учился в школе. Но время, свободное от уроков и тренировок по плаванию, было заполнено работой. 

Стайлз отправил клиенту очередное письмо с просьбой еще раз проверить настройки, потому что на их стороне все работало корректно, и потянулся к кружке с кофе, скосив взгляд на часы: электронные цифры являли собою восемнадцать пятнадцать. Стайлз подскочил на стуле и замахал руками.

– О мой Бог! – громко сказал он. – Я же опоздаю! 

Дэнни, Эрика и Бойд, его коллеги по работе, вопросительно посмотрели на него.   
– Куда? – Эрика искривила в ухмылке ярко накрашенные красной помадой губы. – На свидание спешишь? – ее чрезмерная проницательность пугала.

– Тебе скажи – тоже захочешь, – Стайлз быстро выходил из своих учетных записей. – Дэнни, – обратился он к коллеге, – я там тикет оставил, семь-ноль-три-пять-восемь, выручи, бро, я уже не успею, а там у чуваков опять ничего не работает, – он кратко описал ситуацию. – Можешь запрос на себя забрать, но это, расскажи потом, окей?

И прежде чем Дэнни успел ответить «Да, конечно», Стайлз схватил кружку и выбежал из кабинета, хлопая за собой дверью. 

– Чокнутый, – сделала вывод Эрика, закинув ногу на ногу. 

Стайлз быстро сполоснул кружку на офисной кухне, забежал в туалет, после чего ринулся к шкафу. Он обернул шарф вокруг шеи, надел куртку и шапку. Вернувшись в кабинет, Стайлз вышел из своего профиля на ноутбуке, захлопнул крышку. Забросив тетрадь и ручку в сумку, он перекинул ремешок через плечо. 

– Всем классных выходных! – сказал он, подняв руку, прощаясь. – Но мое пожелание не сбудется, если я из-за вас все-таки опоздаю. Дэнни, я позвоню! – пообещал Стайлз, убегая – он не слышал, как ребята пожелали ему «Удачи!». Ему нужно было поспешить, если, конечно, он не хотел опоздать на свидание. 

Стайлз спустился на лифте на первый этаж и, попрощавшись с охранником, вылетел из здания. Он тоскливо взглянул на парковку: сегодня Стайлз был без джипа, а он сейчас был бы очень кстати – на машине до центра Стайлз добрался бы быстрее, чем на общественном транспорте. 

Вдалеке показался нужный автобус. Стайлз побежал на остановку, придерживая одной рукой шапку, чтобы та не слетела; в глаза залетал редкий мягкий снег, а щеки кусал прохладный ветер.

Заскочив в автобус, Стайлз оперся об один из поручней и достал мобильный телефон. Он зашел в смс-сообщения и начал печатать текст, и только когда закончил, понял, что отправить его некуда: он не знал номера Дерека, чтобы перестраховаться и предупредить о возможном опоздании. Что ж, значит, придется быть вовремя.

Вместо сообщения Дереку Стайлз написал маме о том, что они с отцом могут ужинать без него – он идет с коллегами в кафе и будет дома не раньше девяти часов вечера. Мама ответила графическим поцелуйчиком и коротким «Надеюсь, у тебя есть ключи», после чего Стайлз полез в карман куртки – ключи были при нем. Достав из сумки плейер, Стайлз размотал наушники и вставил их в уши – в голове зазвучал голос Селены Гомез. Стайлз жевал нижнюю губу и думал о предстоящем свидании – перед таким, как Дерек, не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом.

Стайлз вышел из автобуса ровно без десяти минут седьмого и побежал к кафе. Он дернул на себя дверь, и колокольчик приветственно звякнул, пропуская нового посетителя, а запах кофе и выпечки ударил в нос. Тяжело дыша и пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, Стайлз огляделся: народу в кафе в пятничный вечер было много, у кассы стояла очередь, и Айзек еле успевал рассчитывать и готовить кофейные напитки одновременно. Стайлз взглянул на давно облюбованное место – Дерек, одетый в светлые джинсы, рубашку, жилетку и галстук, сидел за их столиком. Очки в черной оправе дополняли его образ. Он уткнулся взглядом в мобильный телефон, пальцы порхали над экраном, что-то печатая. Дерек выглядел представительно и бесконечно сексуально.

Стайлз почувствовал, как заливается краской. Он выглядел обыкновенно, и это заставляло чувствовать себя неловко. Мысль о том, что Дерек готовился к их свиданию, заставила сердце увеличить скорость своих и без того частых ударов. Бум-бум-бум. Кровь стучала в висках, и Стайлз уже не слышал ни музыки в помещении, ни гомона голосов посетителей, ни уличного шума, залетающего в чуть приоткрытые окна. 

Стайлз снял шапку и шарф и на ватных ногах прошел к столику. Увидев его, Дерек спрятал мобильник в карман брюк и тут же встал со своего места. 

– Привет, – первым поздоровался он; в голосе мелькнули нотки растерянности. 

– Привет, – вторил Стайлз. Губы пересохли, и он облизнул их. Стайлз жутко волновался: когда он ехал в автобусе, то думал, о чем же они будут разговаривать и как проведут сегодняшний вечер, но размышлять об этом было одно, а стоять перед Дереком, который выглядел так, будто сошел с обложки модного журнала для бизнесменов – совершенно другое. Единственное, о чем действительно стоило переживать – как прийти в чувства и перестать так явно пялиться на Дерека. 

– Слушай, прости, если я опоздал, это все автобус, он едет, как улитка, честное слово, я просто сегодня не на машине, – начал тараторить Стайлз. Он всегда говорил больше обыкновенного, когда волновался. – И на работе столько всего, блин, я еще вовремя посмотрел на часы! – он снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок у окна. 

– Ты не опоздал, – Дерек сел на прежнее место. – Не замерз? – спросил он.   
Стайлз сел напротив Дерека и тут же почувствовал, что окаменел от подобного вопроса – кроме родителей никто особо не выказывал заботы о нем, и это было ужасно странно, непривычно, но невыносимо приятно. 

– Не-а, – наврал Стайлз, чувствуя, как покалывает в подушечках пальцев – руки постепенно согревались. – Я торопился, поэтому не успел понять, холодно на улице или нет. 

– Что будешь? – просто спросил Дерек. Он уже достал из куртки кошелек и готовился пойти к кассе и сделать заказ. – Как обычно? – Стайлз сразу понял, что Дерек имел в виду. Он задавал, казалось бы, обычные вопросы, но у Стайлза от них по коже бегали мурашки.

– О, было бы круто выпить сейчас горячий латте! – нашелся он. – С шапкой из взбитых сливок и сгущенки! – заказал Стайлз, а потом, подумав, добавил: – И сырный рожок, – кажется, он хотел есть и ехал сюда в полной уверенности, что еще и поужинает, но в животе все свернулось в узел, и голода как не бывало. – Попросишь что-то нарисовать?

Дерек ничего не ответил – только дернул вверх уголком губ и ушел к кассе. А Стайлз остался сидеть за столиком и нервно теребить рукав собственного джемпера, думая, как бы развлечь Дерека разговором. Не то чтобы у него когда-либо были проблемы с беседами – нужная тема всегда находилась, и ни один собеседник не мог заскучать со Стайлзом. Исключением была Лидия, потому что она ему нравилась. Вероятно, Дерек тоже попадет под исключение. Если уже не попал.

Дерек вернулся с двумя кофейными напитками, – латте с пышным верхним слоем взбитых сливок для Стайлза, и чашечкой американо для себя – а потом отошел еще раз, и пришел уже с пирожным.

– Сырного рожка не было, я взял тебе чизкейк, – он поставил перед Стайлзом тарелку с небольшим куском сырного пирога, на верхушке которого красовались три ягоды черники. 

– Ловкий ход, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Ты получаешь звездочку за сообразительность, – он взял ложку, и та выпала из пальцев – Стайлз волновался. Дерек вел себя так просто и _мило_ , черт возьми, совсем не так, как в их первую встречу, и это смущало. – А ты? – спросил он, когда Дерек сел напротив.

– Я равнодушен к сладкому, – ответил тот, помешивая кофе в своей кружке.

– О, серьезно? – переспросил Стайлз, словно Дерек мог изменить свой ответ. – Не, ничего странного, просто блин... Ну, все же странно. Ты, кстати, и не похож на того, кто мог бы уплетать конфеты за две щеки, но блин, чувак, как же без сладкого? Вот когда мне грустно, я люблю съесть малиновое мороженое – сразу так поднимается настроение! 

Дерек усмехнулся и посмотрел на Стайлза. В его взгляде был смех, тепло и что-то еще, что определить было сложно.   
– Малиновое? – уточнил он.

– Ага, – Стайлз отправил в рот первый кусочек пирога. – Оно гламурного розового цвета, и в его вкусе немного кислинки, которая прекрасно оттеняет сладость. В общем, очень советую, – заключил он.

Дерек снял очки и положил их на стол, после чего сделал глоток кофе. Стайлз нервно тряс под столом ногой и не знал, как продолжить беседу: кажется, Дерек не намеревался помогать ему, и это все несколько осложняло. 

– Как с, – начал Стайлз, – э-э-э... Джун? – вспомнил он имя девушки, что была участником их первой своеобразной встречи. 

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, отчего у того вспотели ладони.  
– Никак, – безразлично ответил он.

– Она все равно была странной, – тут же сказал Стайлз, довольный ответом. Он почему-то был уверен, что Дерек не врет ему, да и стал бы он тогда приходить сегодня сюда, на свидание с ним? – Это ж надо – психануть из-за того, что пришлось сидеть с еще одним парнем! 

Глаза Дерека хитро сузились.  
– Психануть из-за того, что заняли _его_ столик, – любезно напомнил он. 

– О мой Бог, – Стайлз отложил ложку и откинулся на спинку стула. – Я-то хоть по делу, мой столик-то и правда заняли, я был жертвой обстоятельств! – возмутился он. – И кстати, я не психовал. Просто нужно же было как-то до тебя донести, что ты неправ!

Дерек только покачал головой.  
– Как прошла неделя? – спросил он, переводя тему.

– Быстро, – ответил Стайлз, когда прожевал, после чего облизал ложку. – В школе такой хаос, блин, предпоследняя неделя перед каникулами – это ужасно. Тесты, домашние задания, проекты, всем что-то нужно. Мне еще пришлось сегодня в третий раз объяснять Скотту одну тему по геометрии, я все думаю о том, почему из всех бро на Земле мне достался самый... – Стайлз задумался, подбирая слово. – Неважно. Скотт хороший, ты не подумай, просто иногда тупит не по-детски. Но у него вообще ширму перекрыло, когда он начал с Кирой встречаться, только о ней и говорит, знал бы ты, как я устал слушать эту романтическую чушь! – Стайлз отпил латте.

– Кто такой Скотт? – поинтересовался Дерек.

– О, а я не сказал? – удивился Стайлз. – Это мой лучший друг, мы знакомы с детства. Кажется, наши мамы нас даже в одной ванночке купали, но на счет этого я не уверен. В любом случае, даже если не купали, то теперь мы с ним такие бро, как если бы купали, – он вновь тараторил какую-то ерунду и, решив вовремя остановиться, сменил тему. – Кстати, хочешь посмеяться? – спросил Стайлз и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – У нас сегодня химия была, а Лидия же гений, она может смешать коктейль Молотова из того, что есть в ее сумочке, но я в принципе считаю, что девчачьи сумочки – это как Нарния, только со входом не через шкаф. Короче, Лидия взяла... – Стайлз щебетал без умолку, а Дерек слушал его, внимательно смотря, как Стайлз жестикулировал, изредка облизывал губы, взъерошивал рукой отросшую челку. Он вел себя естественно, и Дереку это очень нравилось.

– ...И тут Харрис говорит: «Я бы на Вашем месте даже не думал о том, чтобы после уроков сразу пойти домой, Вы останетесь на факультатив». И знаешь, что? Я впервые был с ним согласен! – сказал Стайлз. – Вообще Харрис жуткий тип, но даже он иногда может нравиться.

– Кто такая Лидия? – спросил Дерек. Ему было интересно узнать обо всех этих людях, о которых рассказывал Стайлз. Они окружали его, были частью его жизни, и Дерек хотел знать о них больше, потому что тоже планировал статью частью жизни Стайлза. – Твоя одноклассница?

– Да, – тот закинул в рот ягоду черники. – А еще девушка, которую я люблю, – ляпнул он. Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза; сердце пропустил удар от этого взгляда, и Стайлз осознал, что это уже не так. – То есть, любил. Думаю, прошедшее время подходит намного лучше, – исправился он. – Ну знаешь, подростковая влюбленность, и все такое. А она не поняла, потому что у нее в голове печенье, как у других девчонок, только еще и с клубничной начинкой. Я тебе в прошлый раз рассказывал, – напомнил Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул, что мол да, помнит.   
– И короче, – продолжил Стайлз. Он уже потерял изначальную суть разговора, поэтому начал говорить о другом, – после химии все ушли домой, а я поехал на работу. И там меня тоже ждала локальная катастрофа.

– Ты работаешь? – Дерек постарался скрыть удивление в голосе. Не то чтобы его поразило то, что Стайлз работал – скорее то, как он успевал учиться. 

Сам Дерек пока нигде не работал, предпочитая посвящать свое время учебе, тренажерному залу и тем немногочисленным хобби, что у него были.

– Угу, – промычал Стайлз, отпивая латте. – Пока на полставки, иначе у меня вообще ни на что не было бы времени, а я так не могу! – он взмахнул руками. – Когда комиксы читать и сериалы смотреть? – совершенно серьезно спросил он. – Когда я начну учиться на универе, кажется, время на развлечения и работу значительно сократится.  
– Где ты работаешь? – последовал очередной вопрос.

– Я вынужден снять твою звездочку, Дерек, – Стайлз впервые за вечер произнес его имя, и мягкие буквы мазнули по губам. – Твои вопросы становятся предсказуемыми, – он помотал в воздухе ложкой.

Дерек ничего не ответил, пожав плечами, а Стайлз слегка унял собственное волнение: Дереку было интересно то, что он рассказывал, он задавал вопросы и участвовал в диалоге, и это означало, что Стайлз все делал правильно.

– В фирме, которая занимается электронными платежами, – ответил Стайлз, продолжая разговор. – Я в службе поддержки. Опять ни фига не работало, но я уже не мог оставаться, иначе бы точно опоздал на встречу с тобой, что показало бы меня не в лучшем свете. Да и что за неудачная отмазка: «Прости, я не вовремя пришел на свидание потому, что помогал каким-то чувакам из Дании проводить выплаты», не-е-е, – скривился Стайлз. 

Дереку было приятно услышать это «пришел на свидание»; не для него одного эта встреча имела интимный подтекст. Пока он задумался об этом, Стайлз продолжал говорить:  
– ...И я им пишу, что нет, блин, вы ни фига неправильно посылаете запрос на терминал, вы дурак, но нет, он продолжает утверждать то же самое. Ты работаешь? Если нет, то никогда не советую тебе идти туда, где надо хоть как-то взаимодействовать с клиентом, – посоветовал Стайлз. – Хотя знаешь, из-за твоего недовольного вида тебя бы так и так не взяли на должность, например, клиентского менеджера – ты бы всех клиентов распугал.

– И в чем была ошибка? – проигнорировав последнюю реплику, спросил Дерек.

– Да там параметр телефона был неверный, допустимых символов девять, а они упорно посылают десять, – по выражению лица Дерека Стайлз осознал, что он не понял, о чем речь. – Сейчас все будет, – он полез в рюкзак.

Пока Стайлз искал ручку, Дерек успел допить свой американо.  
– В общем, – Стайлз взял салфетку и написал на ней в ряд цифры, – покажу на конкретном примере. Это мой номер телефона, тут... – дальше Дерек слушал, но не так внимательно – он полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы запомнить последовательность написанных на салфетке цифр. Стайлз сам только что решил проблему с получением номера мобильного телефона, и Дерек был благодарен ему за это. 

– ...Я им так и написал, – заключил Стайлз. – Вообще, именно из-за таких вот клиентов я и люблю свою работу – хотя бы посмеяться можно, блин, а то коллеги у меня не такие разговорчивые, как я.

– Думаю, таких больше в принципе нет, – усмехнулся Дерек.

– О, это намек на мою уникальность? Возвращаю тебе звездочку, заслужил, – Стайлз улыбнулся. – Ты слышал теорию о том, что в мире существует шесть похожих на тебя людей? Так что твой комплимент хранит в себе неверную информацию. 

– Снова отберешь звездочку? – поинтересовался Дерек, чуть улыбнувшись.

– Нет, – Стайлз жевал пирог. – Я же только ее вернул!

– Я за кофе, – сказал Дерек, встав со своего места. – Будешь что-нибудь? – обратился он к Стайлзу.

Тот в протесте замахал руками, тем самым демонстрируя, что оказывается от всего, что Дерек бы ни предложил.

Дерек вернулся с очередной чашечкой американо и вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза, который набирал сообщение на телефоне и заметно нервничал.

– Все в порядке? – решил уточнить он, слегка нахмурившись.

–Да-да, все отлично, – Стайлз спрятал мобильник в сумку и посмотрел на Дерека. – Блин, и как в тебя только вмещается столько кофе? Да еще и без молока! – возмутился он.

Дерек лишь пожал плечами и сделал небольшой глоток.

– Значит, ты в последнем классе, – задумчиво сказал он, проведя пальцем по подбородку. – Есть какие-то идеи по поводу дальнейшей учебы? – спросил Дерек.

– О, – Стайлз встрепенулся и, довольный вопросом, потер ладони друг о друга. – Да у меня столько интересов, что я даже не знаю, чего хочу, – фраза сама по себе была странной, но вполне в духе Стайлза – другого от него ожидать и не стоило. – Сперва я думал идти учиться на программиста, потому что люблю компьютерные игры и хотел бы сам их создавать. Кстати, ты играешь в игры?

Дерек мотнул головой.  
– Нет.

– А зря, – ответил Стайлз. – Я тут открыл одну игру, блин, там и маги, и разбойники, и драконы – очень круто! Советую!

– Я не играю в игры, Стайлз, – напомнил Дерек.

– Может, начнешь, – тот, не смутившись, пожал плечами. – Потом я думал пойти учиться на журналиста, потому что там пригодилась бы моя болтовня, но, блин, только меня бы такая работа устроила при условии, что я бы ездил в горячие точки мира, а не сидел в редакции и писал статьи.

Дерек усмехнулся.  
– Сидеть на месте явно не для тебя, – прокомментировал он последнюю фразу Стайлза.

– Именно! – тот указал на него зубочисткой. – И последним вариантом было актерское искусство. Только представь, – Стайлз выставил вперед ладонь, – я на сцене играю Гамлета. Или Ромео, – он задумался. – Ромео лучше, я с тобой согласен.

Дерек ничего на это не ответил.  
– Учеба должна быть практичной, чтобы ты закончил университет и не гадал, где будешь работать, – трезво оценил он. «Но актер бы из тебя вышел ничего», – подумал Дерек, но вслух свои мысли озвучивать не стал.

– Вот поэтому-то я и пойду на компьютерные науки, – с притворной грустью сказал Стайлз, откинувшись на спинку диванчика, на котором сидел. – Но, может быть, я передумаю идти в разработку игр и уйду в разработку сайтов. У нас с веб-разработчиками плохо, знаешь ли, – он сложил на груди руки и вытянул ноги. – Блин, да что за тема вообще, – возмутился Стайлз, – давай о чем-нибудь более веселом, а то когда я говорю о будущем, я нервничаю, а когда я нервничаю, я хочу есть, – заключил он.

– Это можно устроить, – предложил Дерек.

– Нет, – ответил Стайлз. – Хм, а, может, мне стоит задуматься о карьере модели? – продолжил он тему; поймав ироничный взгляд Дерека, он спросил: – А что? Если я не Наоми Кэмпбелл, это еще не повод списывать меня со счетов. Хотя знаешь, она мне вообще не очень нравится, – заключил Стайлз.

Дерек ничего не ответил – ему тоже не нравилась Наоми.

***

Стайлз говорил много: то ли оттого, что нервничал на протяжении всего свидания, то ли оттого, что боялся, что пауза затянется, а он не придумает, чем можно ее заполнить. Дерек не предлагал темы для беседы, только задавал вопросы, и то – лишь в начале встречи. Он был рад, что Стайлз оказался таким разговорчивым, потому как у него были некоторые проблемы с коммуникацией – собеседником он был спокойным, больше любил слушать, чем говорить, и особой активности не проявлял.

И именно из-за отсутствия ответной реакции Дерека Стайлз, допивая очередной латте, думал о том, что его первое свидание с крахом провалилось. Он понял, что не задал Дереку ни одного вопроса о нем самом, зато много рассказал о своей жизни, о Скотте, Лидии, других людях, о которых Дерек не знал, о своих занятиях и хобби, о планах на будущее и даже семье. А Дерек слушал, изредка кивал головой, помешивая ложкой кофе, и, кажется, лениво задавал вопросы, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что его разговор совсем не увлекал. Он выглядел отстраненно и скучающе.

Стайлз почувствовал, как во рту пересохло: кажется, это было его первое и последнее свидание. С Дереком.

Зазвонил телефон – на дисплее высветилось «Мама». Стайлз сбросил звонок и посмотрел на Дерека.

– Пора домой? – спросил тот.

– Да, ведь уже... – он посмотрел на циферблат часов над кассой. – Воу, уже почти десять! – Стайлз вскочил со своего места и начал одеваться. Дерек, допив кофе, последовал его примеру.

Они вышли из кафе; холодный ветер ворохом снежинок закрутился у ног, а потом расстелился по тротуару. Редкие машины лениво ползли по улицам; одинокие прохожие спешили домой после длинной рабочей недели. Город постепенно затихал и готовился ко сну.

– Спасибо за вечер, – первым заговорил Дерек. В уголках его глаз спряталась улыбка.

Если бы у Стайлза не разрывалось сердце оттого, что он, возможно, видит Дерека последний раз в жизни, он бы непременно ответил: «О, да фигня, как-нибудь повторим?».

Но он отвечает лишь «И тебе», после чего наступает мучительная пауза. В фильмах ее обычно заполняют поцелуем и объятиями.   
Но они не в фильме.

– Ну, я поеду, – голос Стайлза бодрый и жизнерадостный, как и всегда. – Завтра с утра пораньше в бассейн, – зачем-то добавил он и уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, как вдруг Дерек взял его за руку – так естественно и осторожно – и не дал сдвинуться с места.

– Я подвезу, – сказал он, и сердце Стайлза на секунду остановилось. Он хотел посмотреть Дереку в глаза, но не мог. Свет фар преломился на стеклах очков Дерека и скопился цветными миниатюрными шестиугольниками – Стайлз задержался на них взглядом.

– Хорошо, – не став спорить, Стайлз пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть безразлично, но внутри него все горело: внезапно стало жарко и душно. И зачем только Дерек предложил его подвезти? Стайлз ведь ему не понравился – он все свидание испортил. 

– Вау, это твоя машина? – Стайлз уставился на черную камаро. – Какая красавица! – не сдержался он. Все-таки хорошо, что он сегодня был без джипа – впервые Стайлзу стало стыдно за свое транспортное средство. Нет, он безумно любил свой джип, «свою детку», как он ее называл, но когда рядом стоял такой спорткар...

– Садись, – скомандовал Дерек, нажав кнопку на чипе. Двери разблокировались, и камаро приветливо моргнула фарами.

Стайлз плюхнулся на переднее пассажирское сиденье и пристегнулся. Дерек сел следом и вставил ключ в замок зажигания.

– Где ты живешь? – спросил он.

Стайлз назвал свой адрес и облокотился о спинку кресла, посмотрел в окно. Не хотелось разговаривать – хотелось насладиться последними минутами близости с Дереком. А пострадать о том, какой он идиот, он сможет и дома, в своей комнате.

Они ехали в тишине, и только тихие звуки радио танцевали в салоне. Стайлз изредка бросал взгляды на Дерека – свет уличных фонарей на несколько секунд окрашивал его лицо бледно-желтым, очерчивая линию скул, носа и подбородка, и Стайлз позволял себе любоваться. Дерек был хорош собою, и этот факт добавлял в сложившуюся ситуацию куда больше грусти, чем Стайлзу бы хотелось.

Камаро плавно и мягко остановилась напротив дома; Стайлз заметил, что свет в окнах уже не горел – родители легли спать. 

– Спасибо, что подвез, – Стайлз завозился, расстегивая ремень безопасности. – Я бы трясся в автобусе еще минут двадцать, – добавил он, застегивая куртку. 

Дерек снял очки и посмотрел на него. 

«Скажи, что мы обязательно встретимся еще раз, завтра, или на следующей неделе, или через год. В крайнем случае, наври», – мысленно просил Стайлз, но Дерек молчал, и он был уже готов застонать от бессмысленной злости на самого себя.

– Стайлз? – окликнул его Дерек, и когда Стайлз повернулся, он утонул в зеленых глазах, что были слишком близко от его лица. В следующее мгновение пальцы Дерека коснулись подбородка Стайлза, и теплые губы накрыли его рот. Стайлз, забыв, как дышать, открыл навстречу губы и ответил неумело, но с таким чувством и нежностью, словно именно этого и ждал весь вечер. Словно хотел _понравиться_.

Дерек отстранился, продолжая удерживать Стайлза за подбородок, и большим пальцем погладил родинку на его щеке.

Стайлз сглотнул.  
– Дерек, я не целуюсь на первом свидании, – сказал он.

– Я так и понял, – Дерек ухмыльнулся. Он убрал руку и отстранился совсем, устраиваясь удобнее на водительском сиденье.

– Ну... Пока? – Стайлз чувствовал, что покраснел.

– Спасибо за вечер, – повторил Дерек ранее сказанную фразу, но в этот раз с другой интонацией. – До встречи.

Стайлз вышел из машины и хлопнул дверью. Подмигнув фарами, камаро поехала вниз по улице, скрываясь в темноте.

Стоя перед своим домом и смотря вслед уезжающему автомобилю, Стайлз запоздало понял, что не попрощался. И они опять не обменялись номерами. Черт возьми, Дерек мог бы и спросить его номер телефона, раз полез целоваться!

Сердце Стайлза колотилось в груди, билось о ребра, заглушая все звуки вокруг. Бум-бум-бум. И хотя Стайлз не знал наверняка, он чувствовал, что так сильно и быстро сердце могло биться только в одном случае.

И это был тот самый случай: Стайлз влюбился в Дерека.


End file.
